The Official Guide to Lily Luna's Heart
by thelostpirate
Summary: Well what can I say, it's the official guide to Lily Luna Potter's heart, I suppose. Enjoy! Leave reviews because reviews keep me going instead of just keeping the story in my head xoxo


It started to rain as they passed Scrivenshaft's; cold heavy drops of water kept hitting Scorpius's blonde hair and the back of his bare pale neck.

"Do you want to get some tea?" asked Molly tentatively, as the rain began to fall more heavily.

"Sure", said Scorpius, looking around. "Where?"

"Oh, there's a really nice place just up here. Haven't you been to Madam Puddifoot's?", she said brightly, leading him up a side road and into a small teashop that Scorpius had never noticed before but sure enough he heard Albus mentioned about Madam Puddifoot for a number of times.

It was a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows. Scorpius wasn't used to this.

"Cute, isn't it?" said Molly happily.

"It's not bad", said Scorpius untruthfully.

"Look, they decorated it for Valentine's Day!" said Molly, indicating a number of golden cherubs that were hovering over each of the small, circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants.

"Aaah.."

They sat down at the last remaining table, which was over by the steamy window. Lorcan Scamander, the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect was sitting about a foot and a half away with a redhead girl. It was Lily Luna Potter.

"What's the matter Scorps?" asked Molly as she noticed the change of Scorpius's face.

"What can I get you, my dears?" said a petite lady who was probably in her early twenties who stood up in between Lorcan's table and theirs.

"Two Earl Greys, please," said Molly.

Once the lady took their order, she walked away to another couple who wanted to pay their bills. In Scorpius's horror, Lily was staring at him. It's not that he was scared of the little girl, (well probably she isn't THAT little) but it was her reaction that made him felt uneasy.

Scorpius was almost grateful with Lorcan when the seeker planted a kiss on her cheek which made the fourth year stopped staring at both Molly and him. "Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom", Scorpius excused himself.

He entered a small corridor that led to two small washrooms; for witches' and wizards'. The blonde tried to turn the doorknob to the wizards' washroom but it was locked. "Occupied, sorry" yelled someone from inside before he heard some giggling.

"You've gotta be kidding me" he rolled his eyes and unwillingly opened the door to the witches' washroom.

It had a sink, a pot of flowers on the top of a shelf and a toilet bowl. The room was of course decorated with light pink stripes wallpaper. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching before he stepped into the washroom. Effortlessly, he undid his zips and stood there while he was trying to settle his business before someone stormed into the washroom. Two seconds later, a scream was heard.

"What the-" Scorpius reached the hem of his dark sweater to cover anything that needed to be covered at the moment.

The girl paused for a second before she took out her wand. "This is the witches' bathroom! What were you thinking, Malfoy?" she blushed.

"You could have knocked! How am I supposed to, _well you know_, if someone's busy snogging in the wizards' anyway?" Scorpius purposely ended his line loudly.

Lily looked at the wall beside her with a disgusted look. "You're not any different from them"

"What do you mean?" said Scorpius who was confused as he was trying his best to escape from being alone with his best friend's little sister at the washroom of a tea shop but failed terribly because the girl blocked his way.

"You just recently broke up with Rose, didn't you? Because you were with her at the Great Hall when school just started"

"And now you're with Molly? I bet Uncle Percy wouldn't be so happy to hear that".

"What is it that you want, Lily?" Scorpius frowned.

"I want you to stop trying to date ALL of my female cousins" her hazel eyes widened and the grip on her wand became tighter.

"Don't be childish, please. I have to go", Scorpius walked out of the washroom and quietly tried to zip his pants.

"I'm not kidding, Malfoy!" said Lily from behind him.

Scorpius turned around to see the girl had her arms crossed on her chest. "I bet Albus and James won't be happy to hear that you're dating that handsy Lorcan either", he winked and left the girl alone.


End file.
